The J-Team
The J-Team is the nineteenth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis The Dark Hand goes hunting for the legendary Pan'ku Box which will lead them to the eight Demon Portals. Knowing that the Dark Hand is too strong with the Talismans for Jackie and Uncle to handle alone, Jade recruits El Toro Fuerte and Viper, along with the reformed Tohru, to form the J-Team. Plot Cornered and seized by the Shadowkhan legions, Jackie and Captain Black are rescued by one of Uncle's chi spells (aided by Tohru and Jade), which causes the ninjas to evaporate and vanish. They all regroup back at the shop, but all they know about Shendu's plan is that he wanted one of Uncle's books. To deduce which one, they must take inventory, which means repairing and reorganizing the shelves. By the next day, they are still at work, but Jackie is flabbergasted to find that Jade has called for some help to deal with the unusually-strong Dark Hand. Viper, El Toro Fuerte, and Paco have all been called to the shop, and once the surprise subsides enough to allow conversation, Jade explains that she called them to form an unbeatable group: the J-Team. Jackie denies that any of them have any business getting involved in this, but just then, Uncle announces he has identified the missing book: a description of ancient artifacts in Tibet. Uncle and Jackie trail the Dark Hand, telling Tohru to watch after Jade and mind the shop. Jade, however, catches her own flight to Tibet and brings the rest of the J-Team with her, forcing Tohru to accompany her. (She gets Capt. Black to mind the shop.) By chance, Jackie is staying at the same inn where the Dark Hand are staying, and he notices them without being detected. When everyone else is asleep, he tries to steal back the talismans, but runs into Viper, who is doing the same thing. Their argument causes them to drop the talismans and wake up the Dark Hand, who take them all back, beat up the entire J-Team, and escape under Shendu's orders. An argument breaks out, with Jackie angry that the others came along, Uncle claiming that this fight over the talismans isn't the important goal, and Tohru trying and failing to get the others to calm down. It is some time before they notice that Jade and Paco are no longer in the room. Shendu leads the Dark Hand to an ancient chamber, containing an object that was pictured in the book he stole: the Pan'ku Box. He tells the Enforcers to take it, as it is made of good magic and so he cannot touch it. Before the others can approach it, Jade and Paco snatch it, but Finn stops them from escaping with his Levitation magic. Just as the children are about to get magically incinerated, the J-Team bursts in, and a melee breaks out. In the confusion, the Pan'ku Box is thrown aside, and Shendu tries to get it into another box (scorching himself with the good magic as he does so). Uncle notices a set of inscriptions on a far wall and immediately focuses all his attention there. Although the Dark Hand members are using their talismans boldly, the fighting reflexes of the J-Team prevent the attacks from connecting. As the fight continues, each of the Enforcers makes a slip-up that allows the opponent to snatch at least one talisman, and their attacks become more haphazard. They even try "borrowing" talismans from each other, which only makes it worse. The only one not in this pattern is Hak Foo, who is fighting Tohru without using magic. However, Tohru does manage to break through Hak Foo's signature combat patterns for a painful blow, and when Hak Foo tries for a turnaround move with the Sheep and Tiger talismans, he fails to no one's surprise but his own. Before long, the J-Team has all twelve of the talismans, putting the Dark Hand into a retreat. (However, Shendu had already called them away, having held a cloth with both hands and scooped the Pan'ku Box stretcher-style into its carrying case.) The good guys celebrate at gaining the talismans, but Uncle cuts them off, revealing the information he has found. Shendu was one of eight demon siblings, each of them controlling an element of nature. His was Fire, and the others were Sky, Thunder, Earth, Moon, Mountain, Wind, and Water. Each demon was defeated by one of the eight ancient immortals and sealed into a parallel dimension. The doors to this dimension were in turn locked, with this locking magic being focused in the Pan'ku Box. This box is the only thing that can locate and open these portals, and when Jade announces that Shendu got away with it, Uncle is terrified. Back at the airport, the Chans bid the rest of the J-Team farewell, thanking them for their help. There is still the job of stopping Shendu from opening the demon portals, but they will be able to call on each other again if the situation calls for it. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru *El Toro Fuerte *Paco *Viper Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Ninja Khan Vision *Lü Dongbin *Zhang Guo Lao *Zhongli Quan *Cao Guojiu *He Xiangu *Lan Caihe *Han Xiangzi *Li Tieguai *Po Kong *Xiao Fung *Tchang Zu *Tso Lan *Dai Gui *Hsi Wu *Bai Tza Objects *Rooster Talisman - Finn, Ratso *Ox Talisman - Chow, Finn *Snake Talisman - Ratso *Rabbit Talisman - Ratso *Sheep Talisman - Hak Foo *Dragon Talisman - Chow *Rat Talisman *Horse Talisman *Monkey Talisman *Dog Talisman *Pig Talisman - Finn, Chow *Tiger Talisman Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Julian Sands - Valmont *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *Miguel Sandoval - El Toro Fuerte *Franco Velez - Paco *Susan Eisenberg - Viper Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, October 6, 2001 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, January 26, 2002 es:El Equipo J Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes set in Asia